The Day I Died
by bloodymarie21
Summary: I was in the middle of nowhere, in some country I couldn't even spell the name of trying to make my way anyway I could, standing under an overpass, freezing my ass off in the snow. He was tall and bald looking like some Matrix reject in his leather coat and combat boots. He was even wearing sunglasses at night, what a douche. But I still went with him. And it was a mistake
1. Sex and Murder

How did I get here?

Seriously how the hell did I get here?

I was in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, in some country I couldn't even spell the name of trying to make my way anyway I could. I thought I was smart, at least smart enough to take care of myself. I still found myself taken advantage of by some guy who barely spoke English. He was nice to me at first, letting me crash with him, getting me food, then he started asking me to do things in return.

The short of it was he asked me to sleep with some of his 'friends', I said no, he beat me up and kicked me out. Can't say I was that surprised, guess part of me always knew what this was leading to. Now I was standing under an overpass, freezing my ass off in the snow.

I knew was face was bruised up and the only one who seemed to care about me was the drug dealer on the corner who thought I was junkie. This was it for me, just another street girl frozen to death on a cold night.

"You look cold…"

I glanced up, I hadn't noticed him standing there until he talked to me. He was tall and bald looking like some Matrix reject in his leather coat and combat boots. He was even wearing sunglasses at night, what a douche.

"…no shit assclown…" my teeth chattered.

He chuckled taking a drag off a cigarette, "Quite the mouth on the kitten…"

"Fuck off…"

"I could do that or I could offer you a place to stay and a warm meal if you want it" he went on.

I rolled my eyes, "In exchange for what exactly?"

He shrugged, "The usual, I scratch your back, you scratch mine…"

"I'm not a hooker" I said flatly.

"You say that like I give a shit" he smirked.

Dammit…this was just the situation I was trying to avoid and now I was considering sleeping with this guy, who I was surprised even spoke English, just so I wouldn't die of exposure.

"…why do you want me anyway?"

"Hey, I could pay a junkie to blow me in the alley over there but you look like you'd be cleaner…put up more of a fight…" he added the last part with a grin.

Stay here and freeze or go home with a stranger and have sex for food and shelter. Either way I was pretty sure I was gonna die tonight so better to do it warm and on a full stomach.

"Fine…but you can't hit me or anything like that…no drugs either…"

"I can agree to that" he smirked.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, it was the one thought that ran through my head, over and over as I changed my clothes. He'd given me a white button up sailor dress and said he wanted me to wear when he fucked me. It wasn't like I was in any position to refuse.

I looked at myself in the mirror over the sink, I looked like a fucking kid. When I finally mustered up the courage to leave the bathroom, he was waiting for me in a chair by the window.

He whistled, applauding me like I was some sideshow act.

"You're an ass"

"You look great"

"I look ridiculous"

He pushed himself up coming towards me, he circled me like he was examining how I worked.

"…you look good enough to eat…" he hissed, sniffing my hair. He pushed it off my shoulder, running his tongue up the side of my neck, he pressed a kiss there. I shivered but it wasn't in complete revulsion.

"…can't wait to play with you…"

He lifted me up tossing me onto the bed.

"Watch it…!"

But he merely smirked at me, finally taking off that stupid jacket and sunglasses. I was taken aback for a minute, his eyes were so blue they were almost translucent and his black t-shirt was stretched taunt across his muscled torso. Okay, I can admit I was little bit turned on by that.

"When I was a kid, after my daddy offed my mom, I was sent to live in an orphanage" he began, loosening his belt. "Now I don't know if you know about Czech orphanages but they're fucking hell"

He pulled his belt through the loops with a soft snap, I jumped a little and he grinned, "In that place my childhood was stripped away I learned the horrible truths of the world. Like if you wanna survive, you gotta be strong"

Using the belt, he bound my hands together, my throat clogged with fear. "Every day they let us out into the yard, but on Sundays I'd see this girl walk by the gate with her family and she was the prettiest little girl I'd ever laid eyes on…"

He reached over for something on the end table, moving on top of me "She always wore this…white dress all innocent and what not. Now I was a boy just comin' into my adolescence and all I could think about was ripping that dress right off her"

He lifted the object and I could see it was a switch blade, my breath hitched.

"Now I never knew what I would do with her after"

He lowered the blade, sliding the tip over down the curve of my breasts "…if I would fuck her or kill her or both."

His slid a sharp edge under one of the buttons that lay there, slicing it off. I gasped a little, and he grinned at me. "All I knew was I hated that goddamn dress"

This was crazy, it was absolutely insane, but for some reason me being immobile, him towering over me and slowly undressing me with a knife was turning me on.

He snipped away two more buttons before he just tore the dress open with his bare hands, I squealed in surprise.

"…I like that…" he rumbled "But she screamed louder then you"

He slipped the blade between the cups of my bra, easily cutting through the fabric.

"…her body wasn't as nice as yours though" he rumbled in approval. He leaned over me then and I shut my eyes. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was caught between fear and desire, hating myself for feeling either.

Something wet flicked my upper lip and I could feel his teeth biting it gently, I gasped and his lips descended on mine. He worked his tongue into my mouth, wrestling with mine, shoving as far into my mouth as it could go.

His free hand dove into my panties, quickly spearing two fingers into my weeping entrance. I whimpered into his mouth, arching under him as he stretched me with his fingers, he pulled back from my lips laughing.

"Damn you're tight…"

"…I'm…a virgin…" I whimpered. Something wicked gleamed in his pale eyes, something I didn't absolutely trust.

"Even better…"

He pulled his hand away, sitting up to undo his pants. "I'm gonna fuck you now, nice and hard so be sure to scream good and loud for me"

His zipper went down and I lost my voice.

Holy shit.

There was no way that thing was gonna fit.

"…y…you're too big…" I stuttered out and he grinned.

"Let's just see about that shall we?"

I didn't have time to protest as he suddenly thrust his entire length inside me, my eyes went wide and I did actually scream.

His eyes rolled back and he groaned, "…ugh…that's it kitten…like that…"

He started to pound into me and I thought I was going to pass out. The pain was quickly being overwritten by such and intense pleasure I swear I was about to die.

He was like an animal, some of sounds he was making wasn't exactly human. I moaned as he lifted my leg over his hip going into me even deeper.

He grunted above me, moving in and out of me so fast and hard I was already about to come.

"…mmm…I…I'm close…I…oh, God…!" I moaned.

"…comin' already? …Shame…you're a good lay…" he grunted. I knew what he said was odd but I was too far gone to care. I screamed again as I came, arching up into him. He leaned over me, kissing my neck and shoulder in a way that was almost comforting.

My comfort soon turned to horror when I felt him sink his teeth into my shoulder. My eyes widened in sudden pain and I gasped. I tried pushing him back with my bound hands but he stayed latched onto me, swallowing mouthfuls of my blood.

He hadn't stopped or pulled out and I was getting dizzy from the mixture of pleasure and blood loss.

He finally pulled back, my blood dripping down his chin and he gave a contented sigh, "…I was right…you are sweet…"

That was the last thing he said before his hand closed around my throat. I gapped like a fish out of water trying to take air in but failing miserably. He groaned above me, thrusting harder still into my body as if the act of killing me was the biggest turn on of the night.

I scratched and tore at him with my nails but it was no use, black spots were filling up my vision. I'm not sure if he was just that good or my body giving its last but I climaxed a final time before I felt my heart stop beating.


	2. Waking Up Dead

I woke slowly to voices muttering all around me.

"How many does this make this month?"

"Hmm…5?"

"Damn…! That Reinhart's got a hell of an appetite…!"

"Yeah, but does he have to fuck them first? …so disgusting…"

One of them grabbed me and I sat up, air filling my lungs with a wheezing gasp. I felt hot and cold all at once, my throat burned and felt like death. My eyes finally focused and I was looking at two guys in Hazmat suits.

"Who the…fuck are…you…?"

"Fuck!"

"He fucking turned her? That stupid mother fucker!"

They started cursing.

"What do we do now?"

"I say we put the little mistake out of her misery…"

"I…can…fucking hear you…" I rasped.

"The fuck are you gonna do about it?" one of them said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at me. I was too out of it to care.

"…fucking do it you piece of shit…!"

This seemed to surprise him, "I fucking will you cunt…!"

There was a gunshot but instead of me, the other guy in the suit went down. The one with the gun turned towards the door just in time to have his head blown off. Standing in the doorway was yet another Matrix reject lookin' like a darker version of Morpheus…with hair.

He pointed his shotgun at me, I was not impressed, "You gonna…puss out too…?"

"You are going to tell me everything about the vampire who was staying here"

I blinked at him, "Vampire?"

He studied me for a few minutes before lowering his gun.

"What's your name?"

"…none your damn business…" I shot back. He lips quirked up in a smirk, he crossed the room to sit in one of the chairs beside the window. It didn't take me long to realize I was still naked, I pulled the blanket up over me wincing when I realized just how sticky my thighs were.

Fucking bastard came inside me, I couldn't help but wonder how long he kept fucking me even after I passed out. I did pass out…right?

"I take it by your shocked expression that you have no idea what happened to you" he began.

I shrugged "I whored myself for food and shelter. The guy got too rough and I passed out…"

"Vampires are real. That john who left you here to die was one of them, my guess is he thought he killed you"

I blinked at him, "…excuse me?"

"He bit you when he was fucking you, didn't he? Right there on your shoulder"

I pulled the blanket up over my shoulders, "He was a freak"

"He was a rabid dog who passed his disease on to you" the man hissed. "You're throat hurts pretty bad, doesn't it? Like you're gargling with hot coals…"

I looked away, "…of course it does…that asshole choked me…"

He smiled then, like my denials were amusing to him, he gestured to the floor, "Those familiars I shot, you didn't even blink"

"I'm still out of it…"

"Take a look at them now. How do they make you feel?"

I glanced at the bodies drenched in blood, the burning in my throat got so much worse. I felt like I hadn't had anything to drink in months. I quickly looked away.

"…what are you my goddamn shrink?"

"Makes you thirsty doesn't it?" he grinned.

"Fuck you"

"Cut the bullshit…!" he snarled and I saw his teeth, how sharp they were, just like…oh God…

"Holy shit…"

He sat back, unaffected, "You're the only one he's turned so far…"

"Lucky me….!" I laughed somewhat hysterically. "So that makes you…what? A vampire hunter?"

"As a matter of fact yes…"

"Fuck…" I coughed. "You gonna kill me too?"

"You have hope" he said reaching into his jacket and I flinched. He pulled out a vile, holding it out in front of me so I could see it.

"…what is that…?"

"The cure for the disease he gave you. It only works if you've been bitten"

"You're saying…if I take that…I could be human again…?"

He nodded.

Part of me wanted to weep with joy but another part wanted something else.

"…can I wait…to take that…?"

Blade raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you thinking?"

"That I want revenge on the asshole who did this to me" I bit out.

He tilted his head at me, "And just how are you going to do that?"

"I'm a vampire now right? I can tear that ass wipe to pieces" I growled.

"And how will you find him?"

I faltered, fuck. He was right, I didn't even know where to start to look for him. One of the dead guys called him Reinhardt but I didn't know if it was a first or last name. I couldn't just let that motherfucker get away with what he did to me.

"He has to pay" I hissed.

"I agree" He stood, adjusting his jacket. "Well let's go"

"Go? The fuck where?"

"Somewhere I can teach you everything you'll need to know in order to get that revenge" he smiled. I stood up but I guess it was too quick because Blade had to catch me. My throat burned and felt like I was gonna pass out.

"…I can't…" I gulped, "I need…"

"I know what you need" he said sitting me back down on the bed. He reached into his coat, pulling out a needle gun, loading it up with a vial.

"…What is that?"

"This will either help you control your thirst or it'll kill you. Either way it's going to hurt" he said. "This or the cure, you're choice"

I knew I should just take the cure, get my ass to the Embassy and go back to the states but I couldn't get that guy out of my head.

"…How bad will it hurt?"

"Like the blood in your veins is on fire and cooking your organs" he grinned, stabbing the needle in my arm.


	3. Fireball and Revenge

Two years.

Two years since I was bitten.

Two years since I decided to use my disease to get back at the one who gave it to me.

Two years of training with a hybrid vampire hunter.

Two years since I had seen the creature that left me to die on a soiled bed in a filthy motel room.

Two years can really change a person.

But it was all about to pay off, I'd found him. One of my contacts told me about a vampire bar he'd been seen at every night that week.

Club Fetish.

Just like the name suggested, the place specialized in tending to its blood sucking clientele's every want and need. Easier then picking up junkies off the street, cleaner too. No wonder he went there, probably no shortage of girls he could make wear that goddamn dress.

I shot up Serum before going in. The first time, I'd been writhing in pain for hours now it only tingled. My thirst was getting worse, I needed to shoot up every few hours now. I never told Blade about it, hell, I hadn't seen him for months. I'd been busy tracking Reinhardt all over the globe, only checking in when I needed more Serum.

I stepped up to the door, my talented eyes making out the glyph over the threshold. I descended the stairs, club music already pumping in my ears. I knocked on the door at the bottom of the stairs and a metal grate slid back revealing a pair of pale eyes.

"Password?" the voice purred.

"Auto erotic asphyxiation" I deadpanned. There was a new password every night and if that wasn't cliché enough it was always a weird and dangerous fetish. The door opened onto a cesspool of bodies writhing on the dancefloor. There was thick smell of blood and my throat twinged.

I made my way over to the bar, taking a seat in one of the stools. The bar tender was a twig in stilettos and an ash blonde wig. My informant Rebecca, a former vampire who was now posing as a familiar. I'd saved her life and she owned me a couple favors.

Our eyes met and she came over to me, with a ruby red smile, "Welcome to Club Fetish"

"Fireball on the rocks" I said. She poured me the drink, leaning in close, "The Pleasure Rooms are in the back. Rm 508, end of the hall"

I winked at her, downing my drink, I savored a burn that for once wasn't bloodlust. I wove through the gyrating bodies on the dance floor, making my way to the curtain in the back of the club. Pushing it aside was like stepping into another world, the hall beyond as liked one out of a fancy hotel.

The doors were thick so even my sensitive ears couldn't hear what was going on inside. It seemed like forever before I made it to 508. My head was buzzing and my fangs itched, I was so eager I could come.

I kicked down the door, but apparently I was too late.

The girl was hand-cuffed to the bed, spread eagle, her white dress torn apart. Her lovely green eyes were frozen open in fear, her blood soaking into the mattress.

"…I don't recall inviting anyone…"

That voice made my blood run cold, a strange feeling I'd never had before tightened in my gut. He was leaning against the wall, his face still wet with this girl's blood, he nonchalantly lit a cigarette. The smug bastard hadn't even bothered to zip back up.

"Not for nothing but you missed the party"

"Better make sure this one's dead, wouldn't want any…accidents…" I bit out.

"Well that's specific"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Should I? You some girl I humped and dumped?"

"You could say that" I shrugged slipping off my bomber jacket, revealing just how strapped I was.

Reinhardt whistled, "Now that's some hardware…"

"You not even gonna guess, baby?" I purred. "Czechoslovakia, an American girl you offer food and shelter in return for a wild night in a white dress"

His ice blue eyes widened in shock, my opening. I whipped out my gun, pulling the trigger.


	4. Best Orgasm I Had in a While

_"_ _I hope you know this is foolish"_

I rolled my eyes, when I saw Blade was actually calling me for once, I knew I shouldn't have picked up.

"This is none of your business…!"

 _"_ _I allowed you to live as a vampire because I thought you were going to kill the one who bit you not keep him as a goddamn house pet"_

"I am gonna kill him! I just…he has to suffer…!"

 _"_ _Keep telling yourself that. You're compromised"_

"Oh fuck you, you fucking hypocrite!" I spat hanging up the phone. I glanced over at the monster who killed me currently hand-cuffed to the filthy motel bed in the room I'd rented just for the occasion. He was still out and, frankly, I thought he had slept long enough.

I took out the cattle prod, zapping him in the side, he jumped with a growl, "…What the fuck!"

"Rise and shine you piece of shit" I smiled.

"…crazy bitch…" he spat.

I grinned, "Oh…you know me so well for a guy who left me to die"

"…goddamn it…" he was still woozy, I slapped him hard.

"Wake the fuck up"

"You fucking cunt!" he roared.

"I love it when you talk dirty" I smirked. "Remember me now, hot stuff?"

"…you didn't…fucking die…" he groaned.

"Guess not" I shrugged. He tugged roughly on his restraints and I smiled, "Good luck baby, I designed those to be able to hold you"

"Fuuuuuck…!"

"You have no idea…" I went over to my special tool kit. "Oh the dark delights I have in store for you…"

Along with trying to find this asshole, I'd done a little research on just how much the vampire body could handle before it turns into dust. The results were quite illuminating.

I pulled out a syringe, "Did you know that garlic doesn't strictly kill a vampire. Oh no, if the concentration is small enough it just feels like all your organs and nerve endings are cooking themselves"

I crawled over him, gazing into his pale eyes. "You ready to play with me, baby?"

He smirked at me, "Go for it, sugar tits"

Part of me was furious he wasn't even the least bit scared but an even bigger part was aroused, I smiled at him, sliding the needle into his neck. I stared into his eyes as I pushed down the plunger.

I watched as he grit his teeth in a drawn out growl, trying to fight the pain, didn't want to give me the satisfaction probably. I'd experimented on so many vampires, I knew it wouldn't be long until he gave in.

I lay beside him as he screamed and writhed in pain. I licked my lips, more turned on then I'd ever been in my life. I slipped a hand into my panties and it was the best orgasm I'd had in a while.

No matter how mad Blade was with me or how much he disapproved of what I was doing, he just couldn't abandon me. I'm not sure if it was because he felt responsible for me or he considered me a loose end that needed tying up.

Either way, there was a new shipment of Serum waiting for me in the post office. Last night had been eventful, Reinhardt kept me entertained until four in the morning when he finally passed out. I'd been deciding what to do to him next, I could kill him but I hadn't had my fill yet. I wanted more but of what, I wasn't absolutely sure.

Maybe I'd shoot him up with Serum this time, never done that before. It might kill him, might not.

I unlocked the door, "You up yet, tiger? I wanna play with you some more…!"

My voice died in my throat as I looked down at the empty blood soaked mattress. He was gone, shit.

"…was wondering when you'd get back…"

I shut my eyes, shit. I turned around slowly, he was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. His smug face was covered in blood once again.


	5. You're Just Mad Cuz You're Hungry

He tossed something at my feet, it hit my shoe and rolled away.

"Just in case you were wondering how I got out of your vampire proof cuffs"

I looked down, his thumbs were lying on the carpet.

"Had to chew through them to get the damn things off. Luckily Consuela can't read a Do Not Disturb sign" he gestured to the maid's crumpled body lying on the other side of the bed. He flexed his newly formed thumbs at me, "Good as new"

"So? You gonna kill me now?" I grit out. It was my fault, I brought it on myself, Blade was right I was foolish.

"I think I figured out your problem with me" he went on.

"You fucked me, bit me, choked me out and left me to die" I snarled.

"Not that, well…sort of. Y'see, I'm your white dress" Reinhardt said, coming closer. I backed up, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"The thing you can't get passed. I know the girls I fuck and eat aren't that girl in the white dress but it makes me feel better, you know? Especially when I come" he drawled. "You're the same as me, you're not sure if you wanna kill me or fuck me"

My back hit the wall but I wouldn't back down, "I am nothing like you"

"Let's just see about that, shall we?" he smirked, flicking his cigarette onto the floor. He grabbed my face, kissing me roughly. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I was caught off guard by the sweet, delicious taste of blood still on his lips.

I bit him and he drew back with a curse, wiping the blood from his lip. "Fuck…!"

He grabbed my chin, glaring into my glazed eyes, "…you're fucking starving. You haven't figured out how to feed?"

I snapped out of my trance, pushing him away, "I won't hurt a human…"

Reinhardt scoffed, "Who the fuck have you been hangin' out with?"

"Fuck you"

He grabbed me again, pinning me against the wall by my throat.

"…Let…go of me…" I growled clawing at his arm.

"Quit your bitching' for a minute…you're just mad cause your hungry" He growled, lifting his wrist to his mouth, biting down.

He kissed me again and I lost myself as the taste of blood filled my mouth. I swallowed and it felt like a feast after so many months of starving. Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing him back, his tongue wrestling mine.

He pulled back, grinning at me, blood on his fangs, "Damn that got me hard…haven't had the taste of my own blood for a while"

"…n…no…I…" I stuttered, my head was foggy and getting foggier by the minute.

"…don't be that way, kitten…" he growled, leaning in to kiss my neck, "Promise I won't kill you this time…can't promise I won't bite this sweet neck of yours"

He softly bit my ear and my eyes rolled back. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he kissed me again, and I lost my reason. Right then I wanted him more then anything, even more then I wanted blood.

He carried me over to the bed, plopping me down, he sat back taking a breath.

"…not gonna have to tie you down, am I?" he asked, undoing his belt. I shook my head, my throat tight with want.

"Shame" he said undoing the button and zipper. I bit my lip, as he reached for me again, tearing my shirt. I gasped in excitement and he grinned, falling on me like a vulture on a carcass. He kissed my neck and I moaned my hands finding their way up under his shirt, I scratched him deep and he jerked against me.

"…fuckin' tease…" he growled right before his fangs dug into my neck. I gasped but not in pain, for some reason feeling his fangs in my flesh was just as erotic as if he put his dick in me. He swallowed mouthfuls of my blood and I dragged my nails down his back, he pulled back with a bloody smirk.

"…didn't know you liked to play rough…"

I didn't know what happened until I flipped him underneath me, he stared at me dazed and it was my turn to smirk. I kissed him deep, biting his tongue and drawing blood, I ground my hips against his erection throbbing through his pants. He groaned eagerly, his hands slid up my waist as if it keep me moving against him.

I dug my nails, claws more like, once more into his chest. He cursed as I tore them down, shredding his shirt and leaving bloody tears in his skin. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, I dove for the wounds, biting and sucking and drinking his blood.

He growled, laughing at me, at how thirsty I was.

"…fuck you…" I breathed when I came up for air.

"That a promise?"


	6. Karma

By time we were done, we were both thoroughly coated in each other's blood.

"Damn…" he sighed, as we lay on the blood soaked mattress, "…gotta admit…ain't had anythin' this wild before…"

"…what the fuck have I done…?" I sighed in anguish. He glanced at me, "Don't go acting like you didn't like it. The way you were screamin', I'm surprised no one came up here…"

I buried my face in my hands. Where the hell had my life gone so off the rails?

I had a plan.

I was gonna find the asshole that killed me, torture him, kill him then take the cure and go back to being a regular human.

Not only had I failed to kill him, I just had sex, insane, bloody, mind blowingly amazing sex, with the man who'd ruined my life.

It was not a good day.

He got up with a groan, and I saw the bloody scratch marks I'd left on him healing into his flesh. He grabbed his pants, fishing a carton of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket.

"Besides, the way you were riding me, I doubt you would have been able to stop if you didn't come"

I felt sick, "…I need a shower…"

"Careful of Consuela" he said, referring to the now cold body of the maid still lying on the other side of the bed.

"Fuck you, that's not even her name" I sighed.

"Oh yeah…?"

"It's Eunice, I actually talked to her" I scoffed, slamming to door behind me. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and even that wasn't hot enough to erase my sin. I hated everyone, especially myself because no matter how much what just happened disgusted me, a bigger part, the biggest part, had liked it.

I heard the curtain pull back a moment before he joined me in the small shower.

"What the hell?!" I screeched, covering my chest with my arms.

"Relax, I'm bloody too" he scoffed.

"You could've just waited until I was done!"

"And give you time to find something to kill me with? No thanks, now move you're hoggin' the hot water" he shoved me aside.

"You unbelievable asshole!"

"I love it when you talk dirty" he winked at me. I'd be lying if I said the close proximity wasn't doing anything to me, just watching the blood slide off him got me all hot and bothered.

I needed to go, to remove myself from this situation before something happened.

"…not so fast…" he growled, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me" I hissed.

"Uh, uh, uh. The last time you said that you ended up ridin' my dick for three hours" he smirked pressing me against the wall of the shower.

"Fuck you…" I hissed but I was losing more of my reason the longer I stared into those bluer then blue eyes.

"Don't mind if I do…" he grinned showing his fangs. My arms were around his neck even before our lips touched. I sucked on his tongue and he growled, pressing himself more intimately against me. He kissed my neck, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist.

He pulled back to look me in the eye as he eased his erection inside me, I tipped my head back against the tile moaning. He bit into my neck, pressing me against the wall of the shower as he thrust his length in and out.

"Mmm…oh God…Reinhardt…!" I moaned.

"…that's it…scream my name…" He growled back, fucking me harder. I came twice but he showed no sign of stopping, I buried my face in his neck, biting him fiercely. He groaned as I drank his blood, shoving me hard against the wall, he came with a drawn out growl. His body seized and he filled me with several long spurts.

He leaned his head against the tile over my shoulder, panting. I shakily lowered my legs, whimpering when he pulled out and his seed dripped down my thighs.

"…guy could get used to this…" he commented. I looked away, ashamed, moving to wipe his blood from my face when he grabbed my arm. He leaned in, licking a trail from my chin to my lips, kissing me almost tenderly.

A moment later, I heard the door to the hotel room get kicked in.

"Oi! Reinhardt you randy bastard…!"

"We know you're in there!"

He cursed pulling away from me and hopping out of the shower, "You got clothes right?"

I nodded, still stunned.

"Get'em on and get outta here. You don't want these guys finding ya…" he said grabbing a towel and heading back into the room, "Yeah, yeah…"

I dried myself, pulling on a change of clothes and peeking in through a crack in the door. There were two guys in the room one with long blond hair, a long coat and douchey looking sunglasses. The other looked like a fuckboy bondage slave with bright blond hair and a chainmail shirt.

"What the fuck happened in here?" the douche said in a thick Irish brogue.

"This your blood?" the other one said in a gruff voice.

"Not all of it…" he sighed.

"You got some bitch in here?" the gruff one asked.

"So what if I do?"

Irish started to laugh, "She must be kinky as fuck to do that to you…!"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Don't be shy, introduce us to your little spitfire…" he went on.

"This one ain't for sharing"

I heard all I needed to. I lifted shoved open the sticky bathroom window, lifting myself up on the sill and slipping out into the 3:00am air.

I found Blade a month or so later in Russia, he didn't ask me what happened, which I was glad for.

"I fucked up" I said.

He didn't say anything, just gave me the blue vile and the needle gun and a room to detox in.

"I'll avenge you" was all he said.

After I was cured, he took me back to the states and started my life all over again. About a year went by and I got a phone call.

 _"_ _It's done"_

I didn't know how to feel about it. I knew I should have been happy but I couldn't help but feel like I'd lost something. And my mind wandered back to that question that had been bothering me for months: _what if?_

What if I'd stayed with Reinhardt?

What if I'd indulged in blood and sex like he wanted me to?

The answer always came blaring in my head like a foghorn, blowing away all the useless thoughts: if I did what he wanted, I'd be no better then him.

He was a monster that preyed on women, bit and murdered them and all just to get his rocks off. There was only one future for a monster like that; self-destruction.

And so he had.

But I was still here, a girl he'd fucked and left for dead.

Man, Karma can be a real bitch.


End file.
